Disney University
by kutekilosi
Summary: Because after all would everybody love Queen Elsa if she didn't transform from subdued to sexy? Would Ariel have been popular if she hadn't been the rebellious teen stereotype wearing nothing but a seashell bra? Ask Queen Subira, as she tries to find the secret to being a marketable Disney Princess while telling her story the way it is, morals and all! Will feature musical numbers!
1. Chapter 1

You may think you know a lot about Disney Films but you're wrong.

You may think you know how the studio works but you're wrong.

You may think the characters are fictional but you're wrong.

You may think they don't interact but you are 100% wrong.

They have lives. They work hard to make sure you still love them, much like the fairies of pixie hollow. If you lose interest in them, they know. Haven't you ever wondered how Disney knows exactly when to produce a sequel or prequel to your favorite Disney film? The characters know when you've lost interest and they work harder than ever to make you love them again.

Have you ever wondered about the Disney Princesses? That perfect bunch of young ladies that fill girls with magical confidence? They work the hardest. They must be sure that they are not forgotten; that somewhere their film or musical is playing; that plastic figures of them are being played with; that their songs are being sung by amateurs on the internet and that Anastasia is not more popular than them at all times. Otherwise, they cannot remain a Disney Princess.

They compete, they campaign and some of them become rather ruthless.

But I can understand why. It must be terrible to feel like you've been forgotten or even worse…

To feel unwanted.

Welcome To Disney University.


	2. Chapter 2

It was not a typical day of school. In fact, the young lady who had just exited the principal's office believed that it was a decidedly non typical day and unfortunately it wasn't for the best.

"Next!" barked a male voice. She cringed at the sound. Who knew one word could hold so much harshness. She quickly put her bag back on her shoulder and proceeded to the library where she knew she would find the one capable of comforting her.

* * *

Belle sat in a secluded corner of the library surrounded by a fortress of books. As her eyes scanned a chapter of her newest favorite, she felt a shadow loom over her. She looked up into a pair of warm brown eyes and a forced smile.

"Hey," she greeted a strangled voice.

"He said no, didn't he?"

"It's no big deal. I mean, the script isn't even finished and I still don't have a song so..."

"That's not an excuse! This is the third time he hasn't even listened to you." Belle stood and draped an arm around her downtrodden friend. Her brown eyes began to blink suspiciously slowly and Belle sighed. "I'm sorry, Subira. I just...I don't want you to leave." Subira wiped her eyes quickly and smiled at Belle sadly.

"Well, I still have month left to make him listen." Subira pulled away slowly and picked up Belle's bag. "I suppose we have to tell the others now, huh?"

* * *

"What?"

"Oh no."

"He can't be serious!"

"This is, like, the third time!"

"What is wrong with 'im?"

"Yelling won't fix anything!" A hush fell over the gaggle of girls at Belle's outburst. A small titter erupted from Subira's throat which earned a deadpan glare from Belle.

"It kinda fixed that," she explained with a laugh. She was soon joined by Rapunzel and Anna. Belle allowed a small smile before turning back to her friends as they sat at the center cafeteria table. "Alright ladies, like I said, yelling at Monsieur Disney won't help Subira. We need a plan." At this the girls groaned.

"Did he give you an explanation this time, Subira?" Anna asked. Subira sighed heavily.

"No, Anna." Subira answered. Anna's face fell and Rapunzel gave her a quick hug in support. "Just like the last time."

"And the time before that," Mulan added, her voice dripping with scorn for the man.

"And the time before that. Ugh! How can we form a plan if we don't even know what he wants in a new princess?" Merida exclaimed. Her hands tore at her red mane as if she were determined to find an idea in it. Both Rapunzel and Anna tilted their heads in thought. Suddenly Anna perked up.

"Maybe that's the problem," Anna gasped. With one looked Rapunzel immediately latched on to her meaning.

"You're right!"

"'Cuse me lasses," Merida deadpanned. "Would you mind letting the rest of us in on the big secret?"

"Oh sorry," Anna started. "We just thought that-"

"Maybe the problem is Su-" Rapunzel added.

"Is too much like us," they said in unison. Both girls sported smiles liable to break their faces as their friends tried to understand their reasoning. Anna's face fell first.

"You don't get it?" Anna asked.

"Uhh, lass, look at 'er. She's nothing like us!" Merida exclaimed motioning to every other princess at their table. At first glance it seemed very true. While one could draw many comparisons between Anna and Rapunzel, Merida and Mulan and Belle, Subira stood out at first glance. Her long dark hair cascaded down her back unlike Belle's that was neatly coiffed, her native dress was drastically different to the demure clothing of her peers and if that wasn't enough she was not even close to a size 2. Although she was athletic due to her living conditions, it was very obvious that her hips were made for child bearing. However Rapunzel and Anna seemed to see more similarities than differences.

"No, she's just like us," Anna exclaimed. Both girls stood and began to circle Subira, pointing out her defining traits.

"She's a warrior like Mulan," said Rapunzel as she squeezed Subira's biceps.

"She knows magic like Elsa."

"She's read every book in the library. Not to mention all her African magic books," Rapunzel said as she emptied the contents of Subira's bag.

"Careful with that!"

"And Merida c'mon that hair!" Rapunzel added as she began to thread her fingers through Subira's dark curly locks. Merida smirked as Anna and Rapunzel began to sport their face breaking smiles again.

"Alright, you may be onto something with the hair," the scots lady snickered. Subira chuckled and snuck a look at Belle who wore a face that Rapunzel had dubbed 'the thinking face.' Her eyes were squinted and her mouth slightly parted. Subira could see almost every gear turning in her head.

"Belle...what are you thinking?"

"The girls do bring up a valid point," Belle said. "But I think they've forgotten the biggest difference." A smile broke out on her face to rival Rapunzel's and her eyes suddenly lit up. "This is perfect!"

"What now?" Merida asked

"Where are you from?" Belle asked excitedly, pointing to the red haired girl.

"You know where-"

"Where are you from?!"

"Scotland!"

"And you?" Belle asked pointing to Rapunzel.

"Uhh Germany?" Belle moved on to Anna.

"Arendelle."

"..."

"It's in Denmark"

"Ooh. You know I've never seen that on a map but, it's irrelevant," said Belle, "The point is most of us are from Europe. But guess who is not."

"Gee, that's a really hard guess. I can't think of who it could be," Merida quipped, rolling her eyes. "You know there are moors in Europe, right? Haven't you meet that new lass, Dido? She's dark skinned and english."

"You're missing the point!" Belle yelled. "Subira is African. How many other African Princesses are there around here?"

"Well technically she's an African _Queen_," said Anna.

"But so is Elsa," Rapunzel added quickly.

"Good point." At this Belle sighed exasperatedly and with a thud her head landed on the table. The girls watched in amusement at her theatrics. Somehow spending time with them had resulted in Belle becoming much more dramatic. Mulan chuckled softly and began to pet the mademoiselles head soothingly.

"I think what Belle is trying to say is there has never been an _African_ Disney princess or Queen..at least not a human one."

"Yeah and?" Merida asked quirking an eyebrow. Belle sighed before raising her head again as Mulan answered.

"And it's a big risk to take." Subira hummed thoughtfully.

"I'm afraid Monsieur Disney is not one for taking risks," Belle added, her eyes shifting to Subira's hunched back and downcast eyes. This was not good. Poor Anna was the one to ask the fateful question.

"Do you think that's why he keeps rejecting her?" Subira chuckled darkly.

"Of course it is," she said standing to her full height and looking each girl in the eye before continuing. "Girls, you have been...no. You are fantastic but...I think it's time we gave up." Both Anna and Rapunzel gasped while Merida's mouth fell open and Belle and Mulan could only stare at Subira with perplexed eyes. Belle was the first to recover from shock and she stood to face her oldest friend head on.

"Absolutely not!"

"Belle, you said it yourself. I'm a risk! And unless you know to change this thing about me that makes me such a risk, than there's no point in trying again," Subira said gesturing to her hair and her body.

"Lass-" Merida started. Subira sighed her breath catching in her throat and her eyes opening and closing quickly to prevent a particular reaction she couldn't fight for much longer. She had never been one to hold it in but she also didn't want her friends to see her cry; she didn't want them to know just how much it hurt her; she didn't want them to worry anymore.

"Merida, if the real reason he refuses to give me a chance stems from my culture and what I represent, and I'll be honest, I think it is, then what use is it? It's a waste of time...and...I think we should stop." She grabbed her bag and swung it onto her shoulders.

"Subi?"

"I love you guys but I think I need to be alone for a minute."

"Of course," whispered Belle. Subira smiled and placed a reassuring hand on Belle's shoulder. With that she turn and left the boisterous cafeteria. Every other student was oblivious to their current predicament. They took this time in the day to unwind. But for five princesses the day could not be more tense.

"She's going up to the roof, isn't she?" Rapunzel asked. Anna nodded solemnly.

"You know she cries up there?" Merida asked. Belle slowly nodded. But with a voice that held more power than her small frame, the same voice that stood up to an entire village of people who claimed she was crazy, she spoke.

"But don't worry about it, girls. Trust me. This is not over!"


	3. Chapter 3

_Disney University, 1988_

On the cold brick steps of Disney University sat a 12 year old blue eyed blonde who wore a black band on the back of her head, a pink dress with a dark violet bodice and white sleeves, white petticoat and black shoes. She could have been the embodiment of young vibrant beauty except for the fact that she was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

"Are you okay?" asked a slightly accented voice. The young princess looked up into a pair of concerned brown eyes. She blinked a few times, very much confused. The stranger, dressed in vibrant clothing with many different patterns sat next to her and offered an arm. It was gratefully taken. "Of course you are not okay, that's a really silly question," the stranger muttered to her. "I guess what I should be asking is, why are you crying?" the young princess snorted into the strangers chest as she held her.

"You must be new here," she mumbled.

"Actually I am," the stranger answered with a small chuckle.

"I'm crying because...Mr. Disney rejected me." The young princess sighed and smiled at the kind stranger before wiping away her tears and taking a deep breath. The stranger stared at her in confusion.

"The dean?" she asked. The young princess nodded and stood as she answered.

"Yep. The big man himself. " As she stood the sun crept out from behind the shadows and illuminated her face. She smiled at its warmth and the small amount of comfort it gave in this terrible turn of events. But as soon as she turned to face the stranger, who had also stood, and saw _his_ name on the university placard the waterworks began again. Unfortunately, this time they were accompanied by a fair amount of yelling. "I'm so stupid!" she cried while her new friend placed her hands over her ears to protect them from injury.

"Wait, what? No!" This only served to drive the young princess to hysterics.

"I am, look at me!" She said gesturing to herself, specifically her height and her drab attire. Her breathing was harsh and her voice had become somewhat hoarse due to the screeching but as she continued she chose not to yell. In fact to the stranger it seemed as if she was calming down. "I'm not like them at all," she muttered to herself. She sighed. "But thank you for trying to comfort me." With that she hopped two steps down and began to walk away from Disney University. The stranger stood, unable to move, in her spot. Perplexed by what had just happened. So much drama in a small amount of time.

"You're welcome?" she stuttered before realizing that her new friend was leaving. "Wait! Where are you going?" The young princess turned and began to walk backwards.

"I'm leaving," She answered. "Oh! My name is Eilonwy, by the way. Princess Eilonwy," she said, never faltering in her steps. It was almost as if she hadn't noticed that where her hand had been there was now thin air.

"I'm Subira. Oh my...what's happening to you?!" Subira asked, noticing Eilonwy's increasingly translucent form.

"I'm disappearing," Eilonwy answered with a resigned smile on her face. "Goodbye Subira. It was nice to have met you."

With that, Subira found herself standing alone at the statue of Walt Disney in front of the university, no Eilonwy in sight. As she tried to comprehend what had just happened she heard a loud gasp from behind her. She turned to see a teenaged redhead wearing a blue frock, black bodice and a large blue bow in her hair, standing in the doorway, shocked. Her large blue eyes threatened to spill the tears of sadness that could only come from losing a best friend.

* * *

_The Black Cauldron, released 1985_

_The Little Mermaid, released 1989_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disney University, 1990_

In the warm library of Disney University sat a dark-haired girl in native dress reading a dark green book that was rumored to have dark uses. However the dark haired girl was a firm believer in judging a book by its contents rather than its cover. In fact that was the excuse she used to spend every one of her free periods in the library reading a new book.

It was there that a young woman in a light blue frock and white undershirt found her. Her long brunette hair, mostly tied back in a low ponytail, constantly slipped loose and strands fell in front of her face. As she pushed them back Subira noticed her charming hazel eyes. Eyes that reminded her of her Grandmother.

"Pardon," she asked as Subira stood with her book in hand. "Do you know where the librarian is?" she asked with a bright smile. "I've found the most wonderful book of adventures and I would like to take it out." Subira eyed the cover curiously and gasped.

"Is that 'Jack And The Beanstalk'? It's glorious, you'll love it!"

"You've read it?" The brunette asked, her eyes wide and sparkling.

"Many times, it's a very entertaining read. And if you like it, then you will love this book," Subira said showing her a small thick read book with a black and brown spider on the cover.

"Anansi's Adventures?" the young lady's head quirked to the side as she inspected the weird looking spider on the cover, "It is about a spider?" Subira chuckled.

"Not just any spider. A magical and devious spider. He's very smart but extremely lazy and has a tendency to trick others into doing things for him," she gushed. the stranger smiled. clearly this was one of Subira's favorites.

"It does sound really exciting. Would mind if I borrowed it?" the brunette asked. Subira's responding smile could have blinded her.

"Of course! Take it," Subira said, almost shoving the book into Belle's hands before a thought occurred to her. "In fact," she said as she took the book back and put it in her own bag. the brunette's eyes widened as Subira flicked her wrist and a book fell off the shelf into her hands. The sorceress giggled at the brunette's shocked expression while handing her a copy of the book.

"What was that?" the young woman asked. Subira smirked.

"Let's just say that Anansi and I have a little bit in common," She quipped as her palms continued to produce little sparks, the way they always did when she practiced her craft.

"Magic?" the brunette asked as the two looped arms began to walk in tandem out of the library.

"Oh maybe just a pinch. Really. As in, pulling a book off of a shelf is one of the few things I can do right now." The two shared a laugh as Subira recounted the story of her first attempt at cooking with magic. "I'm just lucky that I was able to magic it away before anyone could smell the smoke. Oh, I'm Subira, by the way. Queen Subira of Tonga."

"My name is Belle and I am from France.

"Oh the land of love. I hear it is amazing there!"

"Perhaps it is in the cities but I lived in a very mundane village. Literally, everyday followed the same routine and-"

"Subi!" The sorceress and the brunette turned to see a teenaged redhead wearing a blue frock, black bodice and a large blue bow in her hair, rushing towards them hand-in-hand with non other than the dean himself, Walt Disney.

"Oh my gosh," Subira whispered. Walt Disney. Walking toward her. WALT DISNEY.

"Subi!" Ariel said, waving her hands in front of her native friend.

"Yes! I mean...yes? Hi!"

"Hello, Ms. Subira," the man greeted in his Midwestern drawl. Subira felt her breath become very shallow.

"Hello Mr. Disney," she responded bowing her head slightly only to mentally curse herself. _Exactly who is Queen here?!_

"Who is your lovely new friend?" the man asked his eyes fixed on Belle's captivating eyes.

"This is Belle, the princess of France. She's just arrived." Ariel nodded to Belle who hesitantly nodded back. She once again was pushing her bangs out of her face in order to hide her nervousness.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Disney," she whispered, flashing a small smile his way. apparently it was enough to brighten his day because the man felt the need to stand up straighter when her gaze was upon him.

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle Belle. Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui?" He asked with a smirk. Belle's smile grew.

"Je suis bien monsieur. Merci de demander," She answered with a chuckle. Both Ariel and Subira began to look and forth between the parties sensing the start of something they could not be a part of.

"Pardon moi," Ariel started "but uh, we're still here." Disney smiled at Ariel, much like a father would to an overactive toddler, and pressed a quick peck to her cheek. He then disentangled their arms.

"I'm sorry, Ariel. I know we had a meeting today but would you mind if I gave our newest student a tour of the University?" He said as he offered Belle an arm. One dazzling smile was all the incentive she needed to take it. Disney did not wait for Ariel's reply before beginning to lead Belle down the hallway.

"Would I mind-?"

"Thank you darlin'." He yelled over his shoulder, not even sparing his favorite princess a second glance. "We'll talk tomorrow. I promise." As they continued to walk, all that was left was a Princess, a Queen and the fragments of Belle's magical story about becoming a princess. Soon not even voices were left. Just silence. Ariel was never one for silence.

"What just happened?" Subira asked, confusion written on her face. Ariel's eyebrows furrowed. She could hear her own heart beating and it didn't feel pleasant, the way it did when Eric was around. This was an entirely new feeling for her. The only thing she could compare it to was almost losing Eric to Ursula...and even that didn't compare.

"I think...you just introduced him to my competition," Ariel responded in scathing tone. Subira could feel the bite in her friend's words. She turned to face the redhead who was quickly becoming red-faced.

"Now, don't act like that. Disney adores you. Belle is pretty amazing but you know you're his favorite princess. Don't get so worked up about nothing," said the Queen. She placed a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder before intertwining their arms for a walk. Eventually Ariel relented and a tiny grin graced her face.

"...You may be right."

* * *

_Beauty and The Beast, released 1991._


End file.
